The New Kenpachi
by KeiraKat
Summary: Squad Nine has a new captain, and she isn't content with being second to squad Eleven. So, she challenges Zaraki to a duel, to see who is worthy of the title Kenpachi. Warning: OC
1. New Captain!

The New Kenpachi

NOTE: I DO NOT own Kenpachi Zaraki or Bleach, just Mayumi Takahashi.

NOTE: MINOR Soul Society Arc Spoilers.

Hey, I just thought it would be cool if Zaraki's ass got kicked and not by some attention hog like Ichigo who wins all the time. Also, this is as if Hisagi didn't succeed the guy that left.

Squad Nine stood nervously at attention. Their new captain was supposed to see them already, and she was late. Suddenly, a figure strutted out in front of them. She had long green hair messily bound up in a long ponytail. She had a smirk on her face and a scar around her neck. All the whispering stopped as she stood there.

"Squad Nine! I am your new captain, Mayumi Takahashi. Let me say that Tosen left this place a wreck. You guys are pathetic, letting Squad Eleven beat you at everything. I want you slobs to be the fittest of the fit. It's no secret Zaraki can't do bankai. I want Squad Nine to be good at EVERYTHING, from kido to brute strength. I want every seated officer, no, every shinigami in this division to be stronger to any of their counterparts in their other squad. I want you guys practicing as much as possible. I like a good drink as next as the much person but I value hard work more. Let me also say that I am open to new ideas and every person has a say here. I won't kill you if you criticize me here. Any comments, questions, concerns or complaints?"

Squad Nine was shocked by this crazy speech. They were so stunned that it was a while before anyone raised their hand.

"You! What's his name, Hisagi?" She asked her lieutenant. Hisagi whispered something in her ear. "Yeah, you, Harantechi." Harantechi gulped.

"You want to work us to the maximum, correct?" Takahashi shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much. But I'll leave some time for drinking too." Harantechi gulped again.

"Th-then, wh-what's your work schedule? Are you going to be working as hard as the rest of us? I personally wish to know that if I'm going to be run ragged that my captain is in tip-top shape too. Are you?" The crowd gasped. This was directly challenging a captain. Harantechi was only an 11th seat! Harantechi was getting a little nervous, too. It seemed pretty stupid now come to think of it. To his relief, Takahashi just grinned.

"Don't look so pale, for gods' sake! OK, that's a fair claim. To prove my strength, I'll fight Hisagi, the next strongest one here. Anything else?" Squad Nine was flabbergasted. This captain was acting like rude behavior was a norm!

"Yeah, another thing," Harantechi mumbled. He really was pushing his luck here, wasn't he? "If you want us to be the strongest shinigami in our position, shouldn't you be able to defeat Zaraki-taichou?" Takahashi let a slow grin roll onto her face.

"You know, that's a good idea. I'm not going to fight you, Hisagi. I'm going to take down Zaraki! And you what else I'm going to do? I'm going to take his Kenpachi title! Now get training, you lazy bums!" Each Squad Nine shinigami ran for the exit as fast as their legs could take them.

By the afternoon, the news was buzzing around. Gossip that the new Squad Nine taichou was going to challenge Kenpachi Zaraki, and she wanted his title!

"Did you hear, Ken-chan? That new taichou want your Kenpachi and she's going to fight you for it!"

"Yeah, I did, Yachiru." The pink-haired lieutenant clung to the big man's shoulder.

"You think she's going to do it?" Zaraki sighed.

"Yeah."

"No way can she beat you, Ken-chan!" Yachiru squealed. "Right?"

"Yeah." But in his head, Zaraki wasn't so sure.

In her office, Takahashi was sitting at her desk. I CAN"T believe that I need to fill our forms just to fight with another captain, she thought. What did they call it? Oh yeah, a duel. All captains and lieutenants would be present. Maybe the massive amount of paperwork was meant to discourage a captain to challenge a fellow captain. Well, she was going to fight Zaraki and she was going to win! But in order to fight Zaraki, according to Yamamoto, she had to fill out all these stupid forms. Oh well, it was going to be worth it…

She was startled by a loud banging on the front door, but decided to ignore it. She heard Hisagi yelling:

"No, sir, I'm sorry, you can't come in now, sir, please, you can't come in!" His efforts were futile.

"I can go wherever I want whenever I want, boy!" Takahashi sat up straight. It was Zaraki's voice!

"You! Takahashi! You wanna fight me? Fight me then! Now! Get out here, you coward, and fight me like a true shinigami!" Takahashi scowled, and stormed out of the room, paperwork forgotten, to face to 11th division captain.

"How dare you march into my Division!" she screamed, grabbing Hynomaru, her zanpaku-tou. Zaraki shrugged.

"You wanted a fight, right?" he said innocently. Takahashi snickered.

"Dude, there's something called planning. But, what the hell, you're here now. Catch me if you can!" Takahashi grinned, and sprinted past swiftly without using shunpo. Zaraki scowled.

"I hate playing tag," then ran after her. Squad Nine and stared bemusedly after them, and then Hisagi ran after the two.


	2. Clash of the Titans

Takahashi stopped in a field. This is good fighting area, she thought. After a few seconds, Zaraki appeared, then Hisagi. Hisagi saw that they were going to battle it out there, and hurriedly summoned the rest of the captains and lieutenants.

"OK! I called the battle, so I make the rules. This is a test of brute strength. No shikai, bankai, kido or shunpo, not that you can do any of that," she snickered. "Clear?"

"Crystal," the other captain grunted.

"All right!" Takahashi grinned, drawing Hynomaru, as Zaraki drew his sword. With a roar she leapt at him, Zaraki narrowly dodging. Just then, the rest of the squads arrived.

"Ken-Chan!" Yachiru screamed and attempted to leap to him, but Kuchiki-taichou grabbed her before she could.

"This is a duel strictly between Zaraki-taichou and Takahashi-taichou. You are not permitted to join him in any way." Yachiru hesitated, but then her face split into a wide grin.

"Yeah Ken-Chan! Yay!" Kuchiki sighed inwardly, and then turned to watch the fight. He really hoped that Zaraki would be defeated, he big idiot. It might stop him from constantly acting man-of-the-world, for instance.

Yumichika, meanwhile, was also scrutinizing the fight. Hmm… this Takahashi person was holding her own against Zaraki. But he wasn't really trying… then again… it didn't look like she was either. No one was really winning. Takahashi had skills, but Yumichika was pretty confident in his captain's power.

The two fighters roared as their swords clashed yet again.

"I know you have more power, Zaraki! Use it! Take off your eye patch! That's the only way you even have a chance at defeating me!" Takahashi's reiatsu gathered around her in a roaring blue-green flame. Zaraki responded by doing the same with his golden reiatsu.

"All right! You want my full power, I'll give you my full power!" Zaraki tore off his eye patch, and the spiritual pressure grew so great that Omaeda and Iba fell down. With a yell, Zaraki charged at Takahashi, striking again and again.

"He's winning!" Yumichika whispered to himself. "Yay Ken-Chan!" Yachiru yelled.

With a gasp, Takahashi, leaped backwards.

"Done already?" Zaraki teased.

"Damn…" Takahashi panted. "I thought I wouldn't have to do this… oh well." She grinned mirthlessly. "Oh, I'm not done, Zaraki. You have an eye patch, I have a armband." With that, she rolled her sleeve, revealing a black armband. "You weren't the only one to come up with that idea, Zaraki." She ripped off her armband, creating an increase in spiritual pressure either equal to or greater than Zaraki's. "Whew… come and get me now!"

Zaraki grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late- Wow." Kyouraku stopped dead as he saw the fighting scene. "Whoa… what's going on, Ukitake?" Ukitake smiled when he saw his friend.

"Zaraki is dueling Takahashi. They've been at it for quite a while." Kyouraku grinned as he watched the two sweaty, cut shinigami. This should be fun, he thought.

"Rraaaaah!" The two shinigami screamed as their swords clashed yet again. Hynomaru was longer than Zaraki's zanpaku-tou, but seemed to be thinner. Takahashi leapt behind Zaraki and slashed at his open back. He hissed as the sword ripped at his flesh, and leapt forward, wheeled around and counterattacked. Takahashi dodged just in time, the sword barely cutting her.

"You're losing, Zaraki," Takahashi taunted.

"Not yet," he panted. "You're just as cut up as I am." Takahashi laughed, and then grimaced as her wounds opened even wider.

"But I, on the other hand, still have more strength than you." Takahashi grinned, then charged at Zaraki. He swung his sword and she leaped up and… kicked it to the side.

"Wha…" Zaraki gasped as she drew Hynomaru back and stabbed him in the chest. Before he fell, though, he swiped his zanpaku-tou at her, cutting her leg.

"Nice last stand, Zaraki," Takahashi panted. "But not enough. I'm still standing." She seemed oblivious to the fact that Zaraki was now unconscious. She was visibly swaying, a slightly maniacal grin on her face.

"Get a med team here now Isane," Unohana whispered to her lieutenant.

"Hai!"

Meanwhile, Takahashi was still talking to herself. "I beat you Zaraki, just like I said I would. Guess what? I'm Kenpachi now," She moaned and dropped to one knee as the med squad hurried out. Half of them ran to Zaraki, and the other half to Takahashi.

"Takahashi-taichou! Please, don't move," Takahashi scowled.

"I'm OK ugh-" she winced as a shingami injected knockout drugs into her neck.

"You little uhhhh…" she sighed as she passed out. The med squad carried both unconscious captains away. All the other captains walked after them; the show was over.


	3. Punishment

"Ugh…" Takahashi sighed. Where was she? Oh yeah, the fight… The fight! Ha! She kicked Zaraki's butt! And then those Squad Four bastards knocked her out with those drugs. God… and now she was stuck in a hospital, probably. Damn… Takahashi tried to sit up, but couldn't.

"What the…" glancing down, she saw that her wrists, ankles and neck were restrained. She was in Squad Four, definitely, but why was she locked down? Looking, around, she saw Yamamoto and Kuchiki for the first time.

"Hey, you. Why am I restrained?" Kuchiki looked peeved at being referred to as "you".

"Because-" Kuchiki started, but Yamamoto silenced him with a look.

"Because you engaged in an unauthorized duel and resulted in a captain's injury." Takahashi goggled.

"Whaddya mean unauthorized? I filled in those forms!" Yamamoto shrugged.

"Not all of them, apparently. We found multiple forms lying on your desk, some not filled in while others were. Bu it doesn't matter, because you didn't submit them at all."

Takahashi sputtered in rage. Damn that Zaraki! Charging into her room, disrupting her from doing her paperwork, leading to her being punished! Punished…

"Hey, what's my punishment?" she asked.

"Temporary relieving of command," Kuchiki said softly. Takahashi glared at the stoic taichou.

"I wasn't talking to you, pretty boy." Kuchiki stiffened, looked as if he wanted to chop off her head. He probably would've if Yamamoto hadn't put out his hand.

"Kuchiki is correct. Hisagi shall become temporary captain for 2 years, then you shall receive your position again if you do not once again disturb the peace." Takahashi was shocked.

"So Zaraki is getting away scot-free even though he's the one that disturbed me from completing the forms?" No answer from either shinigami. Well, it _was _partly her fault for being so easily goaded. "Where _is _Zaraki?" Yamamoto silently pointed to his left. "Whoa…" Zaraki's stomach was heavily bandaged, as were many of his limbs. "He's messed up." Yamamoto sighed.

"You did that, Takahashi." Takahashi remembered something. "Oh… do I get the Kenpachi title now?" Kuchiki frowned.

"You have defied the rules that we of the Soul Society hold sacred. How dare you say that you shall get some reward! There is no way for you to do that. Do not be so naïve." Takahashi sighed.

"God. There's no need to be so dramatic, pretty boy. All I did was not submit some papers!" Kuchiki looked so pissed that he might explode.

"Ugh…" everyone turned to the sound of Zaraki's voice. "Hey," Takahashi said wearily. Zaraki grinned.

"That was fun. Hey, why are you locked in?"

"I'm locked in because _somebody _busted into my division and stopped me from turning in my paper work, which is why I am locked in and my title as taichou is going to removed from me for two years." Takahashi hissed. Zaraki raised an eyebrow.

"That's harsh. Sorry."

"You don't sound very sorry!" Takahashi screamed. "You… you run into my division like you own it and--"

"Please stop yelling." Kuchiki said calmly.

"Shut _up, _pretty boy!" Takahashi shouted, then turned back to Zaraki. "You run into my division and make me break this freaking stupid law then even when I defeat you and rightfully claim the Kenpachi title! Then Old man nabs me for not filling in some damn paperwork that you stopped me from doing! Did you--"

"Takahashi, please stop yelling or I shall be forced to use force to stop you." Kuchiki said in an even tone, not showing the slightest sign of being royally pissed at being called "pretty boy" multiple times. Takahashi sighed.

"Sorry Zaraki, I can't keep ranting at you because pretty boy here will cut me up with his flowers." Kuchiki glared at her, as Zaraki snickered, but then became serious.

Turning to Yamamoto, he said gravely: "Old man, Takahashi has been punished for something that was my own fault. I take full responsibility and will accept any punishment." Every shinigami in the room (minus Zaraki, duh) was astonished, especially Takahashi herself. What the… she thought. According to what she had observed about the man, he didn't seem particularly gallant. It wasn't like him to openly accept punishment, even if it was his fault.

Yamamoto was shocked too, though he didn't show it. "You are saying that you will accept any punishment?" Zaraki nodded. "Well then, err… Kuchiki, I need to talk to you in private for a moment." Kuchiki nodded and they went off into another room.

"You!" she hissed at Zaraki. "Why the hell did you do that?" Zaraki, instead of what Takahashi thought he would've said (Shut up and be happy for what you get), said softly:

"I don't know." Takahashi fell silent. Maybe he was softer than he looked, but still, that was very extreme. She was about to question him further but then saw the look in is eyes. The normally hard eyes were now looking pained and confused. That was weird, she thought.

Just then, Yamamoto and Kuchiki reentered. "Zaraki, your chivalry and kindness has dictated to Takahashi' punishment. Because you claimed guilt, you yourself won't be punished to the extremity. You shall simply have to keep Takahashi within your residence for a month. During that time Hisagi will take over Squad Nine. And the title of Kenpachi shall be given to Takahashi once the month is over." Yamamoto said.

"Wait… I gotta stay at his house for a month?" Yamamoto nodded. "Oh my god…"

"You don't wanna stay with me, _Kenpachi_?" Zaraki snickered. "That hurts."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really mind you." Takahashi swore she saw Zaraki's eyes light up. "Just your hellion of a lieutenant… oh, and I'm not Kenpachi for a month.

Just then, a pink-haired whirlwind bounded into the room. "Ken-Chaaaaaaaaan!" Yachiru screamed, landing on his chest. Zaraki winced.

"Yachiru… we were just talking about you." Yachiru grinned. "Yay!"

"See what I mean?" Takahashi rolled her eyes.

"She's not so bad once you get to know her."

"Oh, yeah right."

"Let me down, you bastard!" Takahashi screamed at Zaraki, who was carrying her over his shoulder. Screaming, she freed her leg and kicked him powerfully in the chest.

"Owww!" he gasped and dropped her. Takahashi dusted herself off.

"Now, where do you live?" she asked.

"You aren't gonna try to escape?"

"I totally could, but I'm not stupid enough to 'break a law' again." She paused. "By the way, err, thanks for saving me the punishment." Zaraki stopped, and looked at her.

"No problem," he said softly.

"LEMME OUTTA HERE!" Takahashi screamed.

"Hashi-chan!" Yachiru squealed as she entered the room, leaping at her. Takahashi turned towards the lieutenant with fire in her eyes, and hen she hit her in the face as hard as she could.

"Ya know, I've always wanted to do that," Ikkaku whispered to Yumichika.

"I wanted to kick her, it's more beautiful." Zaraki entered the room.

"What's going on here?"

"Hashi-chan punched me!" Yachiru whined, covering her face.

"This place is a hell-hole! There's that gay dude over there squealing about how pretty he is all the time,"

"I am _not _gay!" Yumichika said indignantly.

"Then how come you knew I was talking about you? And there's that bald guy who's always whining about how he wants to fight so-and-so, and then there's _her_." Takahashi hissed, pointing at the fallen fuku-taichou. "I swear to god if she calls me Hashi-Chan _one _more time I am going to throw her out of the freaking window. I am leaving and I don't give a crap about what the Old man thinks." She turned on her heel and was about to stalk about the door, when Zaraki appeared in front of her.

"And what makes you think you are leaving this house?"

"Look, Zaraki, I don't wanna fight but I kicked you butt once and I'll do it again if need be." She snarled, ignoring the fact that she was not currently carrying her zanpaku-tou.

"Heh. Well, I thought I wouldn't have to use this, but oh well." Reaching into his robes, he pulled out a mini-syringe. Leaning forward, he quickly injected her before should dodge.

"What the…" she started to say but was quickly knocked out by the drugs. Wordlessly, Zaraki threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the room and dropped her on his bed.

"Sorry, Takahashi," he whispered before leaving the room and locking the door


	4. Sweet Rewards

"Ugh…" she groaned as she regained consciousness. What had happened? Oh yeah, she had tried to leave the Eleventh Division but Zaraki had injected some sort of knockout drugs into her, the bastard. She stood up and tried to open the door, but a split second later her head started to spin in circles. She tried to make it back to the bed, but it was too late. Takahashi moaned and collapsed at the door, victim to the horrible knockout drugs.

Zaraki grinned as he saw the taichou unconscious in front of the door. He scooped her up and was about to deposit her on the bed again when she opened her murky green eyes.

"Hey."

"Pu' me down," she slurred. Zaraki grinned and put her on the bed sitting down next to her.

"Stupid drugs," she muttered as she passed out again. Zaraki didn't leave, though; he simply sat next to Takahashi with troubled eyes. These feelings of his were confusing him, and Zaraki did not like to be confused by anything. Usually "lust" for him meant battle, but now… ugh. He was disturbing himself. Really bad.

He was about to leave, when he thought of something. Oh, hell, he thought as he leaned over Takahashi and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Hey, big boy," Takahashi murmured. Zaraki, startled, tried to draw back but Takahashi put her arm around his neck, securing him. Zaraki's eyes flitted around nervously, what had he gotten himself into? Takahashi smiled sleepily and kissed him on the lips. Zaraki was in shock. It was his dream come true (well, the dream after killing Ichigo), so why was he so nervous? Probably because he hadn't kissed a girl for a few centuries. 

"What's the problem?" Takahashi whispered.

"What's the occasion?" Zaraki asked.

"Hmm?"

"Well, you've never shown any interest in me before, so why are you kissing me?"

"Well, aren't you Mister Blunt? I don't know really… just enjoy it." Zaraki nodded, his common sense probably somewhere on Mars. 

"OK-mmph!" Zaraki tried to say as Takahashi's smothered his mouth.

Suddenly, she stopped. Zaraki lifted his head in confusion, and then realized that she had fallen asleep again. Smiling, he left the room, only to see Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika peering nervously outside.

"Ken-Chan! You did it with Hashi-Chan, no!" Yachiru wailed as she started to march towards where Takahashi was sleeping to murder her in her sleep. Zaraki picked her up by the back of her robes to prevent her from doing so.

"One, I didn't do it with her! Two, why the _hell _are you here?" The three shinigami shifted their feet nervously.

"Well… err… you being… uh… romantically involved with someone… err… was kind of… um… out of the ordinary… eh… and we were kind of… um… curious?" Ikkaku said hopefully.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Yumichika?" Zaraki growled.

"Argh! Yachiru dragged me here screaming 'Ken-Chan is doing it with Takahashi!' _So _unbeautiful." Yumichika stuttered, then tried to pat down his ruffled his feathers. Ikkaku gaped at him. He had never seen Yumichika look so much a mess.

"Jealous?" Zaraki snickered. Ikkaku looked startled.

"Err… no! I mean… well… kinda…" he muttered.

"No way!" Yumichika screeched. "She called me _gay_!"

"Still angry about that? No offence, Yumichika, but that just makes you look more gay." Ikkaku said. Yumichika glared at him.

"For all these years I've known you, have you ever thought I was gay?"

"Uh, yeah. A lot."

"Argh! Betrayal of friendship! That's so unbeautiful." Yumichika sobbed and ran away.

"That's scary," Zaraki said, and then reentered the room, leaving Ikkaku with a sobbing Yachiru.

"Err… there, there?" Ikkaku said awkwardly. He had absolutely no idea how to deal with sobbing lieutenant children who were crying about their taichou kissing a girl.

"Shut up baldy!" Yachiru screeched and then proceeded to bang on his head.

"Owie owie owie! Lieutenant, please! Owie!"

In room, Takahashi had woken up and was staring at Zaraki, who had a question for her.

"Why me?"

"Hmm… I don't really know. I mean, your looks aren't really that superb."

"Thanks."

Ignoring him, she continued. "I mean, Kuchiki is about a thousands more attractive than you will ever be."

"Funny, I never really thought that you were the type to examine the looks of men."

"Well, you have to be insane to not notice Byakuya Kuchiki. Other than that, I don't really rate a man's attractiveness."

"You were yelling at him earlier."

"Just because the man is a sex god doesn't mean I have to like him." Zaraki snickered.

"Sex god, eh?"

"Duh. Jealous?"

"How could I not be?"

"Calm down, dude. You're the guy I kissed, not him. Ooh, if I could kiss Kuchiki…" Zaraki scowled, wishing the drugs would kick in.

"Aww… I was kidding! Well… not really… but I want you, not him. Well… you more than him. Come here…"

She reached out and kissed him, and he leaned forward and lay down next to her.

"You know, I've never been in love before. Never like this," Zaraki said softly.

"Nor I. Kuchiki doesn't count." Zaraki glared at her.

"Don't bring up that pansy."

"Okay."

"In fact, no talking."

"I don't think we'll be able to." With that, she kissed him again.

By now, Yachiru had spread the news of Zaraki's girlfriend throughout the Soul Society. But Zaraki and Takahashi didn't really care at all, because what they were doing was much more important.


	5. In the beginning: A oneshot

Hello! This is an add-on for this story. I'd just like to say that this story was written much earlier so I realize that it's not that good. In fact, it's really bad. I also realize that "Hynomaru" is way too similar to "Hyorinmaru", so sorry about that. I just had this little oneshot in my head about Takahashi and Zaraki, so I decided to publish it. Hope it's a bit better!

-_Keira Lune_

It was noon in the village, the hottest time of day. The dusty streets were dotted with random souls, their dull colorless clothes blending in with the grey houses. They were sitting or standing, staring into space or sleeping; the extreme heat rendering them all torpid.

A rough shouting suddenly interrupted the peace. "Oi! Is anyone in this town alive? I ain't feelin' like beatin' up dead people!" Heads turned in shock, and bodies moved to let two men pass. One was well built and bald, the other was slimmer and more delicate-looking. The bald one was doing all the shouting.

He suddenly stopped in front of a young villager. "You look like the toughest of the bunch. Wanna fight with me?" The man's eyes widened, and he hurriedly backed away, then turned tail and ran.

"Guess not… Whaddya think, Yumichika?" The bald man turned to his companion.

"Hmm…" He flipped his hair back and raised his eyebrows. "_Not _pretty."

The bald man grunted. "Well, I think it's _annoying!_" With a yell, he unsheathed his sword and started swinging it around. "_Fight _me, you pathetic souls!"

The villagers started screaming in terror and fled, the crazy man dashing wildly after them.

Yumichika sighed, flipped his hair again, and began walking after his friend.

The frightened villagers ran, trying to get away from the lunatic stranger.

"_Takahashi-sama!_" one screamed. "_Get Takahashi-sama!"_

"_Takahashi-sama!" _they all started screaming. "_Takahashi-sama!" _

"Whatta the losers yelling about, Yumichika?" the bald man grunted.

"I don't know," Yumichika sighed. "Why do you always expect me to know these things, Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "Geez, Yumi, maybe it's 'cuz you're always acting so smart-ass?"

Yumichika hmphed. "Smart-ass… what an _ugly _word. I'm just smart, if you can say 'just'."

"Aw, shut up."

Up ahead, the villagers, had stopped running, and were grouped together, peering fearfully at the duo. Ikkaku couldn't see very well, but it looked like they were trying to all talk to the wall. Upon coming closer, Ikkaku could see that there was a person sitting against the wall, wearing wall-colored clothing. The villagers were wringing their hands and pointing wildly towards Ikkaku.

"So, you pansies decided to stop and fight? About time!"

The person leaning on the wall stood up and stretched, scratching his head. Ikkaku could see that "he" was actually a "she", a tall lanky woman with sea-green hair cascading into her eyes.

She yawned. "So, whas' your deal punk? You'd better hava' good reason fer wakin' me up."

"Just a man lookin' for a fight, chick. Who're you? Are these souls so pansy they need some dame to brawl for them? Aw, this is a sorry town. I got better things to do than-"

"Some dame? You betta' take yo' lazy ass and scram b'fo I pulverize you, y'hear?"

"Goddamn, woman, you're _real _scary, whoo boy, I'm _real _scared here!"

"You're a freakin' poet, ya know? _Real _smart. Now screw outta hear b'fore I get real pissed."

"And whaddya gonna do to me then, huh? _Squeal _at me? Flap yo' hands? Now, lady, I don't wanna hurt'cha but-"

"Oh, ya think you can _hurt _me? In your dreams, baldy boy. I've hadda 'nough of you walkin' into this town like you own it. These people didn't do nuthin' to deserve some loudmouthed ape bargin' in here. You already woke me up, and I'm pissed, so draw yo' sword an' fight me like a man."

"No way, I ain't fightin' no girl-"

The air around the green-haired woman thickened, and her voice rang out dangerously. "_Draw your sword._"

Ikkaku's eyes widened as the woman produced a zanpaku-tou. What was a shinigami doing lazing around in Rukongai? And the reiatsu she was emitting… He narrowed his eyes. This was going to be _fun. _

Drawing Houzikimaru, Ikkaku assumed the fighting stance. "All right, I'm rea-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was lying flat on his back, the tip of a sword pressed to his throat. The woman crouched over him with a bored look on her face.

"Wow, all that yellin', and I thought you'd be vaguely good." She shrugged. "Even I can be wrong sometimes, I guess." Sheathing her sword, she stood up and started walking away.

Ikkaku seemed to wake up. "Wait!" he shouted. She stopped. "Wh-what's your name?"

Without turning around, she replied, "I don't need tah tell my name t' losers." In a flash, she was gone, leaving Ikkaku stunned and lying on the ground.

"I can't believe I woke up for that trash," she muttered. "Now I need to find another place to sleep."

"I saw that." She froze. "Ikkaku's a pretty good fighter, and you had him down in a second. Not bad…"

"Pretty good fighter? A screw-up like that? What're you, a freakin' idiot?" Without turning around she began walking again. "Now get lost, I'm tired."

The unseen stranger chuckled, a low rumbling noise that reminded her of an avalanche. "I ain't here to congratulate you, missy."

"Then why're you here? If y'wanna assault me then yer wastin' yer time."

The man snickered. "Naw, I wanna fight ya."

She finally turned around, and was faced with the biggest man she had ever seen. He was at least seven feet, with shaggy hair and a cracked grin. His lean, muscled arms shouldered a sword almost as tall as he was.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Y' wanna fight? Well sorry, big boy, but I ain't in the mood." With that, she started walking again, only to be stopped by a massive hand.

"Y'think I'ma let you get away that easy?" he drawled. "Nuh-uh."

The green-haired woman rolled her eyes. "I'ma say it again. Screw off or die."

Again, the avalanche rumble. "I'll take _die, _if I can."

She narrowed her eyes. "Lemme tell ya sometin, mister, cause It wu'nt be fair t' have yah not know. I gotta _real _short temper…" She started radiating energy, darkening the sky and deepening the shadows on her face. "Now I'll say it for a third time. _Screw. Off." _

There was a fierce battle of glares, which quickly subsided. The man backed down. Here, he saw, was a battle he could not win.

"Good."

Before she could leave, though, he had one more question. "W'as yer name?"

"Now why would'ya need ta know sometin' like that?"

"Cause when ah see you again, I'ma know who y'are, and I'm bettin ye'll be a real good fight when that happens."

She smiled. "I like the way ye think."

"So wa's it?"

Pause. "Takahashi," she said curtly. "Takahashi Mayumi."

The big man grinned. "I'm Zaraki Kenpachi."

Takahashi smiled. "That's a strong name. And I swear, upon my mother's grave, that when we meet again I'ma beat the stuffin' outta you."

Zaraki grinned. "In yo' dreams, woman."

Takahashi laughed softly, then left, leaving only a faint trace of reiatsu in her wake.

Zaraki stared at the spot she had occupied only a second ago. He was serious when he said he'd fight her. He was deadly serious. And even though there were a hundred districts and thousand of shinigami, he had a gut feeling that he _would _see her again.

MANY YEARS LATER

Takahashi yawned, and woke up, to the loud gossiping surrounding her. Lazily, she strolled over to the nearest villager.

"Wass goin' on here?" she drawled.

"You didn't hear? The eleventh squad captain is dead! Killed by another shinigami in a duel! They say that he's a hundred feet tall and has scars on every inch of his body! And he's got a real scary name too!"

Takahashi repressed a smirk. "And what might that name be?"

"Kenpachi! Ain't that a _freaky _name?"

Takahashi smiled to herself. "So he's a captain now, huh?"

"Huh?"

Ignoring the villagers, she walked on. "Ain't that a coincidence…"

That was the day she made the resolution to become a captain, but it wasn't until Aizen's betrayal that she actually did, and was given the position as Captain of Squad Nine…

THE END

_Hope you liked it more!_

_-Keira Lune _


End file.
